Star Trek: The Next Generation- The Man Who Wasn't There
by ywkls
Summary: Set shortly after the events of the TNG episode, All Good Things...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

They had placed him in restraints, dragging him along like he was so much baggage; as though they wished to humiliate him after all the things that he had done to them and their worlds. Though their trickery had been successful at ousting him from his domination of them, it was only a matter of time before he would be free once more and then all of them were going to pay for this indignity.

"You have been charged with a list of crimes that is so long, if I were to read it all we would be here for the rest of our lives. After a review of the evidence, you have been found guilty. Do you have anything further to say?" the judge inquired, gazing coldly down on him. "I'll give you one more chance to beg for my forgiveness," he retorted, smiling thinly.

The judge sighed before continuing, "Given the unusual circumstances of your case, this court finds that no ordinary sentence would be sufficient punishment. It has been therefore decided that you will be permanently exiled in a way where it shall be impossible for you to return and plague us once more."

"Don't have in it you to try and kill me, do you? You'll live to regret that," he shot back. The judge gestured to the guards, who began leading him from the chamber once more. Despite his brave face, part of him wondered what exactly they had in mind.

Do they intend to strand me or some barren rock and hope that no one ever finds me or that I fail to escape? he thought. In any case, it didn't matter. No prison could hold someone determined to get out forever. And after all, he had all the time in the world…

Chapter I

 _Captains Log: Stardate 48102.5_

 _After a well-earned period of shore leave at Starbase 31, we have resumed our regular duties and are currently en route to an uncharted sector of space. I am looking forward to this, since it is a region noted by Professor Galen to be among the rumored locations for a Tkon outpost which has been previously undiscovered. If true, this would a remarkable archaeological find and a chance for me to contribute to the work that my mentor did in his lifetime._

The chime on the door to his ready room sounded and Captain Jean-Luc Picard looked up from his perusal of the screen on his desk and said, "Come!" The door opened and the familiar figure of Lieutenant Commander Data appeared, striding to stand at attention even as Picard continued reading the material before him.

"Something interesting, sir?" the android inquired after a minute or two had passed in silence. "I was just going over Professor Galen's notes on the sector that we're about to enter. There are a remarkable amount of legends relating to it," he replied. "I was under the impression that no Starfleet vessel had visited this area before," Data observed.

"They haven't, but that doesn't stop other people from traveling about in it. And when stories like these start to spread, they tend to take on a life of their own," the Captain explained. "I see. I suppose that we will be endeavoring to ascertain whether there is any truth to them?" the Lieutenant Commander guessed.

"Finding out the facts is part of our job, Data. Now, what was it that you wanted to see me about?" he asked. "I would like to requisition additional personnel to help me with the work on the Stellar Cartography Lab," Data stated. "How many more people do you need?" Picard replied. "I am not sure at present. The amount of time that will be required to complete my work is directly proportional to the number of assistants that I have. I was hoping to finish my endeavors before we reached out destination," the android proclaimed.

"That would greatly expedite our efforts. I'll ask Commander La Forge how many people he can spare for the job. Be sure to provide him with a list of your current staff so that you don't get too many people with similar specialties," he advised. "Thank you, sir," the Lieutenant Commander said, turning to go. However, he wasn't even out the door before the deck shook beneath them.

Picard slapped his comm badge and called out, "Report!" "We've just detected an immense wave of temporal distortion along our path, Captain. The warp field was temporarily destabilized," Riker answered. "I'm on my way," the Captain told him, shutting down his console before following Data onto the bridge.

"Have you located the source of that shockwave?" he asked, moving to the rear console where Sonya Gomez was stationed. "Not yet, sir," she replied as the android took a seat beside her and began manipulating the controls.

"I am detecting multiple ongoing fluctuations in the space-time continuum along our course, Captain. They appear to have materialized at the same time as the distortion. Remaining at warp speed could prove highly dangerous," the Lieutenant Commander informed him. "Helm, take us out of warp," Picard commanded.

The starlines visible on the screen shrank back to their normal appearance as the _Enterprise_ returned left subspace and began floating serenely at the edge of the invisible dangers which lurked ahead of them. "Is there any threat to the ship if we remain at our current location?" he asked. "I do not believe so, sir. However, the situation could change at any moment," Gomez reported. "Captain, if I may?" Data interjected.

"Yes, Commander?" Jean-Luc responded. "The sensors in the Stellar Cartography Lab might be better able to pinpoint the source of the disruption and the locations of the anomalies that have appeared, allowing us to either continue to maneuver or find its source," the android told him. "Bridge to Commander La Forge," Picard called out. A moment later, the ship's chief engineer's voice came over the intercom, "La Forge here."

"Geordi, I want you to coordinate efforts with Mister Data and get to work bringing the Stellar Cartography Lab online as soon as possible. Requisition any personnel from other departments that you feel may be necessary, but get it done," the Captain directed. "Understood, sir," the chief engineer declared. Data stood and moved to the turbolift with Lieutenant Gomez following him immediately.

"Number One, contact Starfleet Command and inform them of the situation. Mister Worf, are there any other vessels in this region?" Jean-Luc inquired. "None that are within the range of our sensors. However, that doesn't mean there may not be a ship out there which is traveling under cloak," the Klingon answered. "You think someone caused this deliberately," Riker commented.

"I just find it rather odd that the moment we're about to enter this sector, something so dangerous and unusual happened. Don't you?" Picard noted, taking his seat. At his side, Counselor Troi looked troubled and he asked, "Do you sense anything, Deanna?" "Nothing except the minds of everyone on the _Enterprise_. They're definitely worried, sir," the Betazoid explained. "That's to be expected," he remarked, stifling a yawn.

"It's almost the end of your shift, sir. You should get some rest. We'll notify you if anything happens," Will suggested. "You're correct as usual, Number One. I'll see you if a few hours," the Captain proclaimed, rising and heading to the turbolift himself. "Deck 8," he called out once inside, prompting the transport to move within the confines of the ship.

After a few minutes, it reached his destination and Picard wearily strode towards his quarters. I hadn't realized that I was so tired, he reflected, tapping the panel beside his door and stepping inside. He had only taken the first step through when something in the darkened room caught his eye and he stopped in his tracks. There was a familiar artifact sitting on his bed, a gift he'd received from Professor Galen before his untimely death.

"Lights," he called out, which the computer obeyed at once. There were no other signs that anything had been disturbed in his room, but Jean-Luc still couldn't figure out how anyone had gotten inside without his permission. "Picard to Worf," he called out. "Worf here," the security chief responded. "Lieutenant, I'd like to request a favor. Can you do a scan of a region of the ship and tell me if you detect any anomalous readings?" the Captain requested.

"Of course… where would you like for me to look?" the Klingon asked. "My quarters," Picard replied. There was a short pause, then Worf said, "I am ready to begin." "Make it so," he ordered, then waited for the process to finish. "I am detecting one unusual reading, sir. A signal, barely detectable; operating on a frequency that hasn't been used by Starfleet in decades. It appears to be emanating from your room," the security chief told him at last.

"Can you interpret it?" Jean-Luc wondered. "I am running it through our systems now. It is a message. 'Leave while you still can,'" the Klingon told him. "Is that all?" he inquired. "Yes, sir. May I ask, what is going on?" Worf replied. "I'm not certain. I want you to lock onto the signal from my comm badge and beam the object at its location to a secure lab when I instruct you to," the Captain said, taking off the device and tossing it so it landed next to the artifact.

Hitting the intercom switch on the wall, he directed, "Now, Mister Worf." The transporter's energies enveloped the relic at once, yet for some reason they seemed to be unable to get a firm grip on it; as though it resisted the process somehow.

"Sir, there is an energy build-up in your area! You should evacuate at once!" Worf abruptly called out. Without hesitation, Picard dashed into the corridor even as the red alert klaxons went off and he saw a forcefield appear in front of his door as he moved away. Tensely, he waited for the inevitable detonation; but after a time he began to wonder if it had all been a false alarm.

"Jean-Luc?" a familiar voice called out and he turned to see Beverly Crusher approaching. "It isn't safe here right now, Doctor. We should move a bit farther away," he told her. "What's going on?" she asked. "Someone left me an unwelcome gift. Worf is attempting to deal with the situation," Picard explained, leading the way to her quarters. Once inside, he went to the replicator and had the device produce another comm badge.

Tapping it, the Captain said, "Mister Worf, what is the situation?" "I was able to shut down the transporter beam, sir. The energy build-up ceased at the same time," the Klingon told him. "Send a security detail to my quarters at once, then. And have an engineering team go along as well. Maybe Geordi can figure out what happened," Jean-Luc suggested.

"There truly is never a dull night on this ship, eh?" Crusher observed. "Suddenly, I'm not quite so tired anymore. I'm not sure how long it will take for them to find out what happened here, but in the meantime… I could do with a visit to Ten Forward. Care to join me?" Picard asked. She smiled faintly, then answered, "I'd be delighted."

As they left her room, his mind couldn't help but wonder whether this incident was related to the disruption that they'd encountered and if so; what any of this meant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

"Well, at least we know why it tried to blow up before," Geordi La Forge remarked, gesturing towards the array of electronics nestled inside the artifact which had been retrieved from the Captain's quarters. "There are no identifying marks on any of these components. They appear to be made from materials that are readily available from any replicator," Data commented. "In other words, tracking down the person responsible isn't going to be easy," he countered.

"I must question the purpose behind such an action. Leaving this device in such a conspicuous place, along with the attached message; implies a purpose which could be benevolent," the android stated. "Maybe they just wanted to get our attention before we did something really stupid," the chief engineer suggested. "Whoever is responsible must either be familiar with our security protocols or have used a method which we cannot detect," his friend continued.

"Great… that only narrows it down to a few million suspects," La Forge proclaimed. "We have yet to encounter any other vessels along our course and as you know, beaming something aboard would be impossible for a ship while it is cloaked," Data said. "At least, that's what our current theories suggest; you mean. The development of new methods can often tip the scales in galactic affairs," Geordi replied.

"While that could be the case, this does seem like an odd way to use such a revolutionary discovery. I find it more likely that this relic arrived here as a result of the temporal anomalies which have developed in this region," the android told him.

"Is there any evidence to support that theory?" he wondered. "The chroniton particles that are being emitted by this artifact are nearly identical to the ones that are flooding the space in our vicinity. There is a 83.75 percent possibility that the two events are related," his friend explained. "Do you think it is possible that this thing could be from the future, then?" the chief engineer asked.

"There is one way to find out," Data answered, tapping his comm badge and calling out, "Data to Picard." "Picard here," the Captain answered shortly. "Captain, we have completed a preliminary examination of the relic you found and have a working theory which needs to be verified. The object is highly saturated with chroniton particles; suggesting either that it has encountered a temporal anomaly or has traveled through time," the android reported.

"And if there's another version of it in my quarters still, that would confirm your hypothesis," Picard guessed. "Precisely, sir. Furthermore, a comparison of the two might help us to learn more about its origins," his friend said. "I understand. I'll search my quarters for my copy of the relic and if I find it; bring it to you at once. Picard out," the Captain told them.

Geordi returned to his examination of the mechanism while they were waiting, noting how delicately the tolerances for the device were set. "Data, come take a look at this," he said, pulling up the information on the console where his friend could examine it. The android moved to his side and remarked, "It would appear that this was calibrated to specifically interfere with the operation of the _Enterprise_ 's transporter systems."

"You don't get the bigger picture. I just realigned all of our Heisenberg compensators while we were laid over at Starbase 31. It shouldn't be possible for anyone to have any information about our systems which is that current," the chief engineer proclaimed. "Such an anomaly is easily explained if this was sent here by our future selves," Data responded.

"I suppose that's possible. But if we were going to transmit a message to the past, wouldn't we do it in a way where it would be immediately understandable?" he asked. "Not necessarily… as you may recall in our encounter with the _Bozeman_ , the meaning of the word three which I had inadvertently been feeding into the ship's computer was not evident until the critical moment," the android stated.

Geordi nodded, thinking back to that sequence of events. The _Enterprise_ and its crew had unknowingly been stuck in a temporal loop for days, leading up to the ship's destruction which had created the paradox to begin with. Only by correctly interpreting the message he himself had sent was Data able to save them all at the last second.

Just then, the door opened and Captain Picard entered; carrying an exact duplicate of the relic sitting on the table. He sat it down next to the one they had been examining and lifted off the top, revealing a set of smaller figures inside. "I don't believe that you'll need these, gentlemen?" Picard inquired, gesturing to the artifact's contents and La Forge shook his head in reply.

Selecting a tray from the side of the room, the Captain placed the miniature statues on it and left with them. Data was already operating his tricorder, comparing the readings from the two objects.

"I am detecting no shift in their quantum resonance frequencies. I shall have to observe the original over a period of time to determine the rate at which chronitons accumulate. That will give me a more accurate measure of how much the doppleganger has traveled in time," his friend observed. "You can set up the lab to do that automatically, right?" Geordi inquired and Data nodded in response.

"Good, because there's another job we need to check up on," La Forge continued, pointing towards the door. The android nodded in understanding, before turning to the console and programming the systems to perform the analysis in their absence. Once he was done, the chief engineer led the way from the room and down the hallway.

As they approached their destination, he could hear the sound of the crew members they'd assigned to the task as they went about their work and soon caught sight of the man that he'd left in charge while tackling the more immediate threat to the ship. "Hi, Reg. How's it going?" he asked, gesturing to the room where half a dozen people were moving about.

"P-pretty good… no unexpected difficulties yet, Commander," Barclay answered. "Any idea how much longer this is going to take?" Geordi wondered. "We're about two-thirds of the way done… so if there's another crew working the night shift that means we could be finished by tomorrow," Reg told him. "Lieutenant, would it be possible to calibrate these sensors to detect a particular kind of chroniton particle?" Data interjected.

"I d-don't see why not, sir. Did you have s-something in mind?" Barclay wondered. "Geordi… if that relic did travel through time, the moment when it arrived cannot be a coincidence. We may be able to use the information that we gather from it to chart these anomalies and resume our course," the android said. "Maybe that's why we sent it here, then?" La Forge suggested.

"That is certainly one possibility. However, we cannot forget the warning which it contained," his friend commented. The chief engineer nodded, then turned back to Reg and said, "I'll make sure you have an extra team available for the night shift." Barclay responded, "Thank you, sir… if you can provide me with the readings on that particle you want to look for, I can go ahead and get started on the adjustments to the sensors."

"That'll have to wait… I don't know about you, but I'm feeling a bit sleepy," he remarked. Data cocked his head to one side and stated, "I assume that was a joke, since we both know that I do not require rest." "What about that dream program you found?" Geordi countered. "That is something which I do occasionally indulge in, but it is hardly a necessity," the android told him.

"I think he's pulling your leg, sir," Reg interjected. Data frowned slightly, then said, "Ah… a remark intended to produce a humorous effect based on the presumed reaction of the recipient. Yes, I can see how that might be funny." "I don't know how; but you always manage to spoil the punch line, Data. I'll see you tomorrow," La Forge promised, heading for the nearest turbolift.

It was a short ride to the deck where his quarters were located and once inside, the chief engineer spent a few minutes readying himself for bed. Once he'd changed out of his uniform, Geordi laid down and removed his VISOR; setting it next to him where it would be easy to locate in the morning. Before he knew it, he had drifted off.

The floor dipped beneath him unexpectedly and he found himself floating for a moment as the artificial gravity in his room cut off. La Forge struggled to compensate even as he came back down, the soft bed cushioning his fall. Loud klaxons sounded, signaling that the ship had gone to red alert. It took him a few minutes scrambling around on the floor to locate his VISOR and once he did; a glance at the clock on his console showed him that it was morning.

The deck rocked again and Geordi managed to avoid going into the air this time even as the objects in his room were tossed about chaotically. He rose and ran to his closet, quickly slipping back into his uniform even as he debated the best place for him to be right now. Main engineering, he decided at last, stepping into the corridor and sprinting for the turbolift.

However, when he got there the doors refused to open and a quick check revealed to him that the system was inoperative throughout the ship due to power fluctuations. Site-to-site transporting is probably too dangerous, so I guess I'll have to get there the hard way, Geordi reflected as he called up a map of the Jefferies tubes to remind himself of the shortest route.

Whatever was going on, La Forge knew that time was of the essence. But he couldn't help but wonder if all of these things were somehow connected to one another.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

"It never rains but it pours," Will Riker muttered to himself as the deck of the _Enterprise_ bucked beneath him again. On the main viewscreen, he could see the waves of energy that were continuously pummeling the ship as they approached and braced himself each time one got close. "They appear to be diminishing in strength and frequency, sir," Worf reported. "Maybe then we'll be able to effect some repairs," Riker stated.

"I'm sure that the Captain will join us as soon as he can, Will," Deanna proclaimed. The first officer nodded, glancing at the turbolift doors and confirming that they were still inoperative. He had no idea what it was that had disrupted their systems so thoroughly, but the timing was certainly inconvenient as it had begun shortly after the morning shift had started.

Picard had checked in as soon as the red alert had been sounded by Worf, but it would take a great deal of time for him to reach them by climbing about using the ship's access hatches. The same was unfortunately also true of those assigned to fix those problems, since many of them worked similar rotations and had gone to sleep following the strange events of the day before.

Another shudder went through the starship's frame, but this one was noticeably reduced and Riker glanced up to see that the mysterious disruptions seemed to be coming to an end. "Mister Worf?" he asked. "The region appears to be stabilizing," the Klingon told him. "Is there any sign of what caused this?" Will wondered. "I am attempting to bring the main sensors back into alignment as we speak. Their calibration was severely disrupted during the event," Worf told him.

"Let me know when you have anything. Riker to Picard," he called out. "Go ahead, Number One," the Captain answered shortly. "The phenomenon which struck the ship seems to be abating, sir," Riker informed him. "That's excellent news. What about it's source?" Picard inquired. "Our sensors were disrupted by the energy waves, but we should be able to compensate shortly," the first officer said.

"I see… I believe that given the severity of the damage and the fact there doesn't seem to be another immediate threat, we should authorize site-to-site transports for all crucial personnel to their assigned areas so that repairs can be completed more rapidly," the Captain suggested. "If Geordi agrees, then I see no reason why that's not a good idea," Will asserted.

"Very well… I will coordinate with Commander La Forge and join you shortly. Picard out," Jean-Luc stated. "Commander, I have finished my adjustments. We are picking up something that is just barely within range of detection," Worf put in. "Is it close enough where we can put it on the screen?" Riker asked. "Not quite… the object is small, approximately the size of a shuttlecraft. I am detected low-level energy readings from it. And Commander, there may be life signs," the Klingon told him.

"Can't you tell for certain?" the first officer wondered. "They are too faint for me to be more accurate," the security chief answered. "Deanna, do you sense anything?" Will inquired, turning to the Counselor. She frowned in concentration for a moment, then shook her head no.

Just then, the air was filled with the familiar hum of a transporter beam and Captain Picard materialized in the space between his chair and the front of the bridge. "Status report, Number One," he directed. "Mister Worf has picked up something which may be connected to what just happened to us," Riker told him. "Captain, it is close enough for us to view now," the Klingon reported. "Very well, let's have a look at it," Picard ordered, facing the screen.

The image shifted to display a vessel which seemed to tumble about its own axis as it drifted through space. "Can we magnify that?" the Captain inquired. The viewscreen shifted slightly, making the craft appear larger. "I don't recognize that design. Is there anything about it which might indicate its origin?" Will asked. "I am detecting chroniton particles similar to the ones which Commander La Forge reported in the object found within the Captain's quarters. However, the interior appears to be shielded in some fashion," the Klingon told them.

"I wonder what it is?" Deanna mused. "Is there any way to tell whether it came here from the future or the past? And if so, how far?" Picard wondered. "The interference is simply too great, sir," Worf responded. "That does present something of a conundrum, sir," Riker noted. The Captain nodded in acknowledgment, undoubtedly recalling the directives which Starfleet Command had given regarding interference with the timeline.

For years, accidental slips through time had been taking place and Starfleet had discouraged its Captains from deliberately using the known methods except in the most dire of emergencies. Interaction with individuals from different time periods who arrived in the present was less stringently regulated, since those from the past would never return to their era and there was little anyone could do to stop someone from the future if they intended to interfere in history.

"La Forge to bridge," a familiar voice interjected over the ship's intercom. "Picard here. What's out status, Geordi?" the Captain asked. "I've managed to fix the problem with the turbolifts, sir. Unless you need me for anything, I'm going to run a diagnostic and see if any other problems surface," the chief engineer told them. "There may indeed be something that requires your attention, Mister La Forge," Jean-Luc commented, gesturing towards the viewscreen and nodding at Worf.

"Mister Worf is sending you an image of a ship we've detected that may be related to what has just happened," Picard went on. "I see it... Captain, we might want to bring it aboard right away," La Forge told them. "Why is that?" Riker asked. "Have you taken a look at its course?" Geordi answered. "Not yet…" the Captain admitted, raising an eyebrow at the Klingon.

"The vessel appears to be drifting towards the gravity well of a nearby star. Unless we intervene, it will be destroyed in a matter of hours," Worf reported. "Very well, put a tractor beam on it for now. If that thing is from another era, I don't want it on my ship just yet," Picard directed. "Did I hear you say it traveled through time?" La Forge interjected.

"That's right," Riker told him. "I'm not sure there's any danger of temporal contamination, sir. The reason our sensors don't recognize any of the technology is that it's decades out of date," Geordi explained. "How long are we talking about?" the Captain wondered. "At least a century, sir," the chief engineer stated. "If that's the case, then I can see no reason why we shouldn't have a closer look at it. Do you, Number One?" Jean-Luc asked.

Will glanced over at Deanna, who shrugged and said, "I'm still not sensing anything. If there's anyone alive over there, they are either immune to my empathic abilities or in such a deep state of suspended animation that I'm not picking anything up." "Well, my curiosity is certainly piqued," the first officer observed. "Indeed… Mister Worf, bring it into the main shuttlebay. Counselor, you and I will meet the ship there. Will, you have the bridge," Picard said.

"Sir, we still don't know what we're facing here. It'd be better if I went and you stayed here," Riker interjected. The Captain thought about it for a moment, then nodded. The first officer gestured to Worf, then the three of them moved to the turbolift. Slapping his comm badge, he called out, "Riker to Sickbay. Have a medical team meet us in the main shuttlebay. We are bringing a ship onboard and there may be passengers in need of assistance."

"Acknowledged," Doctor Crusher said over the intercom even as the transport began speeding through the interior of the ship. "We should be ready for anything, Commander. Time travel is always unpredictable," Worf asserted. "You can say that again," Will breathed, trying to relax even as part of him wondered about where this ship had come from.

Their trip seemed to take far longer than normal, due to his anticipation of what they might be facing; yet at the same time it was over more quickly than he wanted it to be. As they left the turbolift and marched down the hallway, Riker saw Beverly waiting for them along with two security guards that Worf must have summoned before leaving the bridge. Together, they stepped inside the bay.

The strange craft had already been settled to the deck and Data was working his way around it methodically, scanning the exterior with a tricorder. "Commander… I have detected no dangerous substances or signs of weaponry or explosives," the android reported. Pointing to the controls clearly visible on the side of the vessel, he commanded, "Open it." One of the security guards stepped forward and pressed the switch, causing the door to part with a faint hiss of compressed gases.

The barrier slid aside slowly, revealing a cramped interior that was only occupied by a recumbent form swaddled in layers of iridescent wrappings. Crusher knelt beside the figure and after a few moments of examination said, "I think this man is alive… but I'm not sure how long he'll remain that way." "Why not?" Will wondered. "This ship seems to be acting as a form of life support. By opening it, we've deactivated that feature," the Doctor told him.

Riker glanced at Deanna, but she shook her head to indicated that she still didn't sense anything. "Very well… Mister Worf, assign a security detail to escort Doctor Crusher and her patient to sickbay. Data, I want you to go along and analyze everything about him. Maybe that way, we can determine where he came from."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

The security officers laid their burden down on one of the examination tables, then stepped back to hover near the door as Beverly approached. "Laser scalpel," she directed, holding out a hand. Nurse Ogawa passed over the tool and Crusher activated it before beginning the delicate process of cutting off the restrictive cloth that swathed the prone figure. She was soon able to pry off the first section, revealing the skin beneath.

A glance at the readings which the sensors were receiving revealed some vital details about her patient which had been previously obscured and the Doctor remarked, "He's human." "From my study of human physiology, I do not believe that those readings are normal," Data interjected from where he stood on one side of the room.

Beverly took a moment to examine them more closely herself and had to agree with the android's assessment. "We need to get the rest of these things off of him," she decided, going back to work on the layers of cloth. Slowly, one by one; she peeled them away. There were no signs that the individual they contained was aware of what was going on, nor did he appear to be breathing.

After what seemed like an eternity, Crusher was able to set aside the last of the bandages to reveal the man who they had covered from head to toe. He appeared to be in late middle age, with short-cropped white hair coming down around his pale face. He still showed no signs of awakening and she turned her attention to the readings which he was giving off in an attempt to determine what needed to be done.

Meanwhile, Data had approached the bed and was using his tricorder to do a more thorough scan. "His body appears to be laced with cybernetic implants," the android noted. "Borg?" the Doctor inquired. "No… I am not familiar with any similar technology. However, it does bear some resemblance to the method utilized by the Grigari," he told her.

"Maybe we should place him in quarantine," Alyssa suggested. "The devices appear to be dormant. I do not believe they pose any current threat," Data assured her. "Well, that's a relief," she observed, turning back to the display which showed the man's life signs. "I'm not detecting any neural activity," Nurse Ogawa commented.

"I think we may have been too late…" Beverly agreed, mentally reviewing the various methods which might be used to revive her patient. Unfortunately, she simply didn't have enough information to even begin to make a guess at a way which wouldn't be detrimental. Turning to the guards, Crusher stated, "I don't think that there's any need for you to stay here."

Once the two officers were gone, she turned back to the table and proclaimed, "I'm not willing to perform an autopsy just yet. We should take a look at his ship and see if there any records which reflect his wishes on such matters. If there isn't anything which indicates that the deceased would object and Captain Picard feels that it is necessary, I'll undertake the procedure."

"I understand, Doctor. If you do not mind, I will take this cloth for further analysis," the android told her. "Go right ahead. I certainly don't need it," the Doctor stated. Data turned and selected a tray from a nearby storage bin, then swept the remnants of the bindings inside before carrying them from the room.

"Who do you suppose that he was? And how did he end up in that ship?" Alyssa wondered. "I don't think that it is likely we will ever know," Beverly admonished. "Could that vessel have been intended to serve as some sort of coffin?" the Nurse suggested. "That is certainly one possibility. Place the body in stasis for now. I'll begin looking over the readings we've already gotten to prepare a formal report," Crusher said.

She headed directly for her office, sitting down behind her desk and calling up the records which the computer had automatically made while she'd been examining the body earlier, going over them carefully to determine if there had been any details which she had missed. "Doctor?" a familiar voice intoned and Beverly looked up to see that Data had returned.

"I have finished an analysis of the bandages which you removed. I believe that you will find this information interesting," the android continued, passing over a data padd. Crusher skimmed the report and frowned, saying, "It appears that they were designed to keep him in some form of suspended animation."

"That is not all. They also deflected any transmissions. What I find odd is that this effect seemed to be engineered to stop any signals emitting from the body," Data told her.

"We didn't think to check for anything like that after removing them," the Doctor noted, rising and moving to the morgue. Alyssa was there, arranging some of the instruments as they entered and Beverly quickly called up the records to see where the remains had been stored. After a few moments of searching without success, she asked, "Nurse Ogawa, where did you put the body?"

The Lieutenant frowned at them and replied, "I'm not sure what you're talking about, Doctor." "The one from the ship we brought here earlier. There's no indication in the system of its location," Crusher explained. "There was someone aboard that vessel? I wasn't aware of that," Alyssa claimed. "You do not recall assisting Doctor Crusher with the examination of an unidentified man less than an hour ago?" Data inferred.

"I'm sorry, sir… but I haven't seen you all day," Ogawa claimed. "Something weird is going on here," Beverly noted. The android nodded in agreement and stated, "Perhaps you should examine her while I scan the room." "If something has affected her memory, I might be able to reverse the damage. Let me get the necessary equipment," the Doctor said, stepping out of the room.

She went over to the supply cabinets, quickly securing what she needed and piling it on the exam table. Just then, the door to sickbay opened and Beverly looked up to see who it was.

"Doctor, are you alright?" a familiar voice asked and Crusher turned to see Data standing behind her. "I'm fine, Commander. How can I help you?" she replied. "You were gone longer than I expected. I have found no unusual readings in the morgue," the android told her.

"Why were you looking for them?" Beverly wondered. Data looked at her oddly before answering, "Nurse Ogawa had forgotten our examination of the body from the ship which we brought here earlier. I was eliminating the possibility that she might have been exposed to a temporal anomaly." "Data, you're not making any sense. There wasn't anyone aboard that craft," Crusher countered.

The android's eyes narrowed slightly and he stated, "Perhaps we should arrange for someone to take your readings as well, Doctor. I cannot believe that you have forgotten something we were just discussing a few minutes ago." "I don't remember talking with you about anything today, Commander," she asserted.

Instead of explaining, Data turned to the displays on the wall and began to work the controls; attempting to bring up the computer's records. "The files seem to have been erased," the android noted. "There's something missing?" Beverly asked. "Yes, Doctor. Everything relating to the occupant of that ship is gone," he proclaimed.

"How many times do I have to tell you? That vessel was empty!" Crusher shot back. "Perhaps you would believe me if we consulted with the other witnesses to its removal from that craft," Data suggested.

"Maybe when you're done, we should have Geordi take a look at your systems," she admonished. The android didn't reply, instead tapping his comm badge and stating, "Data to Riker." "Go ahead," the first officer responded. "Please come to sickbay along with Counselor Troi and Lieutenant Worf," he requested. "On our way," Will proclaimed, ending the transmission.

"While we are waiting, could I persuade you to check Nurse Ogawa and see if you find any unusual readings?" Data inquired. "If you insist," the Doctor said, procuring the needed tools before leading the way to the morgue. Alyssa was waiting for them and while the android watched, Beverly ran a battery of tests to check for anything odd.

"It's like I told you, Data. There's nothing wrong with her," Crusher asserted once she was finished. Just then, she heard the door to sickbay open and stepped out to find the three officers who had been called to join them. "Commander, we have an unusual situation. Neither Doctor Crusher nor Nurse Ogawa remembers examining the remains which were found aboard the ship in our bay," Data reported.

Riker cocked an eyebrow, glancing at the faces of his companions; then at Beverly who shrugged and said, "Either Data is wrong, or both Alyssa and I have lost a section of memory without knowing it." Will nodded and said, "Why did you call us down here then?" The android tilted his head to one side, then stepped over to a console and hit a series of keys.

The red alert klaxon began to sound and Beverly gaped as Data activated the intercom and said, "All decks! Intruder alert! This is not a drill!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

As his fellow officers filed into the observation lounge, Data could detect a variety of emotions which they were exhibiting through small details in their posture and facial expressions. Though he himself had little experience with such feelings, the android had studied them during his life and could tell that they were both confused and concerned by his recent actions.

Captain Picard took a seat at the head of the table and said, "Now, would you kindly explain for us what is going on?" "First, I need to ask a question. Does anyone here recall finding a body on the ship which we brought onboard earlier today?" he inquired. The others shook their head and Riker stated, "We've already been through this. You must be mistaken, or malfunctioning."

"That possibility did occur to me. However, I believe that you will find the evidence that I have prepared to be rather compelling," Data told him, turning to the monitor and bringing up the files he had selected as part of this presentation. The display changed, revealing the readings he had been taking in sickbay during Doctor Crusher's examination of the vessel's passenger.

"Once it became clear that the information regarding this individual was being systematically wiped from the minds of those who encountered him, along with our computer records; I encrypted these files so as to prevent their loss," the android explained. "Beverly, are these authentic?" the Captain asked. "They certainly look like it," she answered.

"More to the point, why would Data make something like this up? The amount of damage he would have to sustain to result in this sort of deception is rather extensive. The only other time I recall anything similar was when Ira Graves downloaded his consciousness into him," Geordi put in. "Have you verified that something similar isn't taking place now?" Jean-Luc wondered.

"With Data's permission, I've done what I can without shutting him down. Given the nature of his claims, I'd hesitate to take it any farther," La Forge told them. Picard turned back to the screen, frowning at what he saw there. "Are there any clues to the identity or origins of this man within these records or the ship?" the Captain inquired.

"Not that I have been able to find. However, we can make several deductions based upon his actions," Data replied. "Such as?" the first officer wondered. "First, his desire to conceal himself suggests a mistrust of society. If you add to that the circumstances under which he was found and the mechanisms used to sedate him, I believe that he was an exile," the android said.

"Counselor, have you been able to sense anything from this intruder?" Jean-Luc inquired. Troi shook her head and explained, "Either he is blocking me somehow, or his ability is erasing any memory of him as soon as it forms." "How could such a thing be accomplished? And how can we fight it?" Worf interjected.

"It seems to be some form of telepathy. I believe that is why I have not been affected, since I would be immune to such influences," he told them. "We might be able to use a combination of drugs and neural stimulators to overcome that effect," Crusher advised. "There's another problem which we haven't talked about yet," Geordi put in. Once everyone was looking at him, his friend continued, "How can we protect Data?"

"He's right. You can't be everywhere," Will noted. "Perhaps a periodic message can be programmed into the computer to remind us of the danger we face. Once implemented, I can arrange it where no one else can shut it off," the android suggested. "Computer! Beginning now, every hour signal intruder alert and display a summary of this meeting," Picard directed. "Acknowledged," the system responded.

Data turned to the console, inputing an incredibly long series of random codes which locked out control of the alarm. "Now that we've accomplished that, we should turn our attention to another matter. What does this person want?" the Captain asked. "At this stage, any such speculation would be merely guesswork. Since he has covered his tracks so well, it is likely that his activities may not be within our power to determine," the android admitted.

"What about his ship? Could he use it to escape?" the Klingon guessed. "That is certainly possible. At this stage, it is too early to rule anything out," he answered. "We're forgetting about the temporal anomalies and chroniton particles in this area. We should be examining historical records to see if this man has ever been encountered before," Deanna said.

"That is an excellent idea, Counselor. Unfortunately, there is one detail which I uncovered during my examination of the readings which I took that will probably make that more difficult. The quantum signature of the atoms in the objects retrieved from his ship, including the vessel itself; do not come from our universe," Data informed them.

"You're right, that does make things a lot harder," Riker observed. "Doctor, who onboard would be most likely to be capable of developing a resistance to the intruder's influence?" the Captain inquired. "Counselor Troi is the only person on the _Enterprise_ right now who isn't a touch-telepath," Beverly told him.

"I'm willing to undergo the necessary procedure if that gives us an advantage," Deanna proclaimed. "What about a technological solution?" Geordi put in. "I'm not sure I follow," Will stated. "Is there any indication that this man can wipe our minds from a distance?" La Forge asked. "Not that I have detected, yet," the android admitted.

"It might be possible to isolate a few members of the crew from the rest of the ship, where this intruder cannot reach them. Then they can work on the problem of finding him without interference," the chief engineer said. "I presume you have something in mind," Picard guessed. "I'll discuss it privately with Data once this meeting is over," Geordi explained.

"There is also a strong possibility that this man has gained access to our replicators and placed listening devices in various areas. If he is clever enough, we would not be able to find or block them all. So we should assume all our conversations are being monitored," Data added.

"Now there's a lovely thought," Crusher muttered. "This man is without honor. A true warrior faces his opponent openly. He is worse than a Romulan," Worf growled. "I'm certain that you'll have a chance to reprimand him for his misdeeds, Lieutenant. If there is nothing else, you're dismissed," Jean-Luc declared.

The others quickly filed out, leaving Data alone with La Forge. "How quickly could you devise a way to shield us from any eavesdroppers?" his friend wondered. "I have been considering that question since the nature of our enemy's abilities became apparent. I believe that I have a partial solution," the android answered, stepping over to the replicator and hitting a sequence of keys.

A small device appeared, which he passed to Geordi. "Attach that to the side of your VISOR," he directed. "I remember this thing! We were experimenting with ways to transmit the signals that I received where others could view them remotely. Didn't work out as well as we'd hoped, though," La Forge admitted.

"This mechanism functions on the opposite principle. It allows me to send messages to you which only you can see. With a means of interpreting them, it is unlikely that our adversary will be able to know what they mean," Data told him. "Sort of like a secret code. Now what?" his friend asked.

In answer, Data stepped onto the bridge and approached Worf. "Lieutenant, for the duration of the emergency you should assign on officer to act as a protective detail at all times around me. Though I can probably overwhelm any unarmed opponent, there are various technological methods that might overwhelm me," the android admonished. The Klingon nodded, pressing a few keys on the tactical console to summon one of his subordinates.

While they were waiting, Data turned to Geordi and said, "Contact the team you had in mind to assist us in working on a strategy and have them meet us outside of one of the Holodecks." His friend nodded, tapping his comm badge and calling out, "La Forge to Barclay, have you team from the Stellar Cartography Lab meet me at Holodeck 2."

The turbolift doors opened then and a brown-haired youth stepped out and said, "Ensign Byron Thanes reporting as ordered, sir." "Come with us," he directed, stepping back into the transport. Once the doors closed behind them, Data commanded, "Holodeck 2." "Can you tell me what this is about, sir?" Thanes wondered. "I will brief the entire team once we have arrived," the android assured him.

They rode through the heart of the ship in silence, each undoubtedly contemplating recent events and wondering about their significance. Data was not certain that he could successfully lead them to a peaceful resolution to this conflict, but he was certainly not going to give up without trying.


End file.
